The objective of this proposed research is to develop (Aim 1) and test (Aim 2) a passive shoe capable of long- term correction of individuals with asymmetric walking patterns. Individuals with central nervous system damage, such as stroke, often have irregular walking patterns and have a difficult time walking correctly. Past research has shown that using a split-belt treadmill, which has two belts moving each leg at a different speed, can create after-effects that temporarily correct the inefficient walking patterns. Unfortunately, the corrected walking pattern does not efficiently transfer from the treadmill to walking over ground. Our shoe, unlike many current rehabilitation devices, will allow a patient to practice walking in many different locations, such as their own home, which we hypothesize, will result in a more permanent skill transfer. To enable long term use, our shoe is passive and uses the wearer's natural forces exerted while walking to generate the necessary motions. There are no motors and the horizontal motion is controlled solely through the use of brakes. This device is designed for gait rehabilitation, but would also provide a platform for future research on overground walking, such as the effects of altering ground interaction forces in real-time or perturbing the natural walking pattern at specific times during the step cycle. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this project, we will develop and test a wearable device that will help individuals who have suffered from a stroke learn to walk correctly again. Our device will be portable and require low amounts of energy, which will enable rehabilitation in more locations, such as their home, and for longer time periods than are currently available.